


Texting

by Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace



Series: Phones And The Weebs Behind Them [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace/pseuds/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace
Summary: Wrong number au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done before but I really wanted to write another texting fic

**Nico** : If you mention anime in my presence again, I'll break your Niko Niko Kneecaps

 **Will** : uhh?  
**Will** : Naruto?

 **Nico** : you're on thin fucking ice

 **Will** : what do you have against anime, angry stranger?

 **Nico** : You know exactly what I have against anime, Perseus

 **Will** : I'm afraid I don't  
Will: ...Achilles?

 **Nico** : ... This is the wrong number, isnt it

 **Will** : indeed it is

 **Nico** : sorry man

 **Will** : No prob  
**Will** : but while you're here  
Will: explain yourself

 **Nico** : real men watch cartoons

 **Will** : correction, real men watch Bleach

 **Nico** : you know what, I was kidding but the anime but Bleach???  
Seriously?

 **Will** : have you read the manga? It's pretty good  
**Will** : anyway, stranger with terrible taste, I gotta ask  
**Will** : what's with the Greek mythology names?  
  
**Nico** : I guess my cousin's parents were just really into mythology?  
**Nico** : although I probably shouldn't be giving this information out. You could be a serial murderer with horrendous taste.

 **Will** : I'm offended.

 **Nico** : sorry, serial murderer, I thought you should know

 **Will** : how do I know _you're_  not a serial murderer with awful interests trying to throw me off?  
  
**Nico** : ...touché  
**Nico** : I dont think I'm even capable of that at this point. My blood is filled with caffeine and suffering

 **Will** : that's exactly what a serial killer would say  
**Will** : you're a college student too?  
  
**Nico** : not so fast, serial killer. I'm not giving away that information that easily  
**Nico** : but also yes

 **Will** : what's your major?

 **Nico** : forensics. I know, it's pretty creepy

 **Will** : I think that's pretty cool actually. I'm just a boring med student

 **Nico** : looks like we're at the opposite ends of the spectrum, Yoshkage Kira

 **Will** : what?

 **Nico** : it's a dumb anime, terrible taste  
Nico: anyway, I've gotta head to class. And by class, I mean playing Pokémon Go during lectures

 **Will** : see you, Light Yagami 


	2. Chapter 2

**(sent at 10:30)**

**Nico:**  Biancha has a thing this weekend so it should be okay as long as you drive

**Will:**  uhh?

**(sent at 10:53)**

**Nico:**  wrong number oops

**Will:**  was my number at the top of your list? ;)

**Nico:**  well I usually say whatever I need to in person so yes

**Will:**  how long did that excuse take you to come up with?

**Nico:**  there is no free time for Light Yagami

**Will:**  touché

* * *

**(17:02)**

**Will:**  send help

**Nico:**  ?

**Will:**  I wore cat ears to campus and I got asked if I was a furry 5 times today

**Will:**  5 times

**Nico:**  well are you?

**Will:**  why would you betray me like this

**Nico:**  ¯\\_(ヅ)_/¯

**Will:**  can you believe

**Will:**  me, beautiful and talented

**Nico:**  why do you have cat ears

**Will:**  CAN YOU BELIEVE

**Will:**  they were a gift and I wanted to see what kind of reaction I would got

**Will:**  I kinda wanted to be known as that weirdo with cat ears

**Will:**  but now that my friends call me "The yiff", I am suffering

**Will:**  I thought my fellow weeb would defend me

**Will:**  but alas

**(17:40)**

Nico: not sure whether I should save you as " the yiff" or

**Will:**  betrayal

**Nico:**  so uhh.

Nico: what do you have me saved as?

**Will:**  Light Yagami

**Nico:**  of course

**Will:**  I seem to recall you mentioning that you want to save my number though

**Nico:**  I mean these coincidences do keep happening

**Will:**  whatever excuse works for you ;)

**(18:34)**

**Nico:**  I seem to recall you having my number saved

**Will:**  ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cat ears thing may be based on something that happened to me lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like any grammar/spelling mistakes I've usually kept just for realism. Idk I feel like it adds something. 
> 
> I swear I actually know grammar lol

_(9:14)_

Nico: she how'd you become a weeb? 

Will: I started having to read a lot of manga. I'm at the stage of my life where I need picture books  
Will: and it's even better when the pictures move  
Nico: nice lol  
Will: so Light  
Nico: yes, Yoshkage?  
Will: who's Biancha. I gotta ask  
Nico: oh, she's my sister.

Will: ohhh.  
Nico: you got any siblings?  
Will: too many, man

* * *

_(9:57)_  
Lou: William  
Will: ugh

Lou: you keep smiling at your phone  
Will: I always smile, Lou. I'm a happy person

Lou: I know. Its annoying  
Will: love ya too, Louise  
Lou: ugh

Lou: no but something's different  
Lou: you've turned into Lee. You're ways on your phone lately.

Will: I don't see why that's such a big deal

Lou: "I don't like texting, I like talking to people" - William Solace, 2017

Will: I'm aloud to change my mind  
Lou: fine. You don't have to tell me. But I do have my right to snoop

Will: there's nothing to snoop about

Lou: questionable at best

* * *

 

_(10:43)_

Jason: Nico  
Nico: Jason  
Nico: youre right next to me, why not just talk

Jason: our lecturer is crazy and you know it  
Nico: true

Jason: also you're always texting lately.  
Jason: so this is the only way to get your attention

Nico: ....

Jason: speaking of  
Jason: what's his name

Nico: I'm just talking to Hazel

Jason: sure Jan

Nico: that meme is dead and you know it

Jason: :-(

Nico: only old people use noses in their emotes

Jason: :--(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your weirdest college experience? Mine is a tie between being asked if I'm a furry and then recommended Ecchi immediately afterwards, and meeting someone in the middle of explaining what a furry is lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only updating this on ao3 for the time being bc my PC's down for the moment

**(11:51)**

Nio: can college maybe just have a piece of bread and calm down

Will: XD  
Will: I've reached peak apathy  
Will: "William Solace you can't just wear bunny slippers to your lectures everyday"  
Will: oh shit I guess you've got my full name now

 **(14:09)**  
Nico: well uhh.  
Nico: mine's Nico  
Nico: just Nico

Will: well it's actually just Will  
Will: *please* don't call me William

Nico: (changes your contact name to William)

Will: :(

* * *

 

 **(23:04)**  
Nico: for the record people who use 'XD' in 2019 need to be protected

Jason: oh? :-)  
Jason: don't leave me on read, I'm trying to interrogate you

Nico: ✓seen 23:08

Jason: wow

* * *

 

 **(02:11)**  
Will: his name's Nico

Lou: Oh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all are still enjoying this. 
> 
> If you are, bless you


	5. Chapter 5

Nico: there's a dude watching anime in the middle of lectures  
Nico: our Prof is giving us finals dates and he's just watching BNHA

Will: my hero

Nico: academia

* * *

  
Jason: the prof is giving you the stink eye  
Nico: why do I feel like if I was on fire and she had a glass of water, she'd drink it

Jason: because she would

Nico: all because she saw me sprinting across campus one time

Jason: you do that like once a week

Nico: yeah and one of my other Profs just went 'nice'  
Nico: it's not my fault I procrastinate.  
Nico: or like it is but I'm not going to stop

* * *

Will: so when you introduced yourself with "I'm going to break your Niko Niko Kneecaps"

Will: or should I say "Nico Nico Kneecaps"

Nico: hdfjffhhgff why

Will: XD I had to

Nico: Biancha always told me not to give my name to strangers and now I know why

Will: I'm not a stranger  
Will: now get into my van

Nico: I feel like I need to know a little more about you

Will: wasn't my full name good enough for you?

  
Will: fine, Light Yagami, what do you need to know?

Nico: you literally gave me your full name to Kira

Will: well you dont know what I look like.  
Will: yet

Nico: well send me a photo before one of your exams so you don't have to write

Nico: well what do you do aside from med school?

Will: I help out my dad in the hospital a lot. I like helping people

Will: but I go to the beach sometimes? I like the sun

Will: what do you do?

Nico: is suffering a hobby  
Nico: well I do indoors stuff a lot. There's this dumb card game I like to play with my other sister and her boyfriend

Nico: I've gotta go :/ my prof is death glaring at me  
Will: see you, Space Cowboy

* * *

 

Nico: his name is Will and he likes helping people

Jason: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nico: you can have the nose smiley face, just dont do that again


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads happen on this site first because my PC broke oops

Will: random question of the day?   
Will: (20 questions made me sound like too much of a fuckboy XD)

Nico: shoot

Will: favorite color?

Nico: black

Will: black is _not_ a color

Nico: it's the color of my soul

Will: okay, edgelord XD

Nico: okay, sunshine and rainbows, what's your favorite color?

Will: well I guess that nickname beats Kira XD

Will: but yellow

Nico: you're definitely all rainbows and sunshine   
Nico: also what's wrong with Kira?

Will: he seems pretty straight, considering he's into the severed hands of women   
Will: can't relate

* * *

 

Jason: Why are you red in the face, dude?   
Jason: I know Leo usually calls you "zombie dude", but now you actually look like you're dying

Nico: you have to promise not to say " I told you so"

Jason: I never say that :-)

Nico: you literally said that this morning

Jason: ....   
Jason: Finnnne. I won't say it

Nico: so hypothetically  
Nico: if I had a friend I'd been texting in class and that friend said they weren't straight

Jason: :-) I think I know where you're going with this  
Jason: and let me just say   
Jason: I told you so

Nico: blocked

* * *

Nico: well I guess Light Yagami's sexual orientation is death and I can't say I'm into that sort of thing   
Nico: but uh same on the "not straight" front

* * *

Will: so uh hypothetically   
Will: someone had feelings for another someone and they just said they weren't straight   
Will: hypothetically, of course

Lou Ellen: sure Jan 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand why anyone would like this but if you do then thanks <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having to go back and change it to "favorite" lol

Will: I need a break from assignments

Nico: 20 questions?   
Nico: or, sorry "that makes me sound like too much of a fuck boy" lol

Will: cyber bullying aside  
Will: yes please

Nico: go ahead

Will: favorite food?   
Will: I know it's vanilla but in my defense, my brain is fried.

Nico: Probably panattone. It reminds me of italian Christmas  
Nico: it doesn't really taste the same here

Will: wait you're italian?

Nico: yeah

Will: with the accent and everything?

Nico: I've lived here for a very long time so not really? Only when I speak Italian

Will: can you teach me something?

Nico: sei adorabile

Will: ?

Nico: it means "something"

Nico: anyways, yours?

Will: my what?

Nico: favorite food

Will: oh  
Will: it's a lot more boring but probably chocolate chip cookies or something XD

* * *

 

Nico: today I forgot Google translate exists   
Nico: dammit

Jason: what?

Nico: nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei adorabile means you're adorable


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait, I've just been swamped with assignments and exams and prac work.
> 
> Anyways, here's some more!

Will: SOS  
Lou: is there a spider in your bath again?  
Will: that was one time, Lou  
Will: and no  
Will: Nico called me cute  
Will: like actually, directly. Not even just implied  
Will: he said it in Italian and I translated it and  
Will: he said I'm cute  
Lou: I told you. That boy is into you  
Will: it's not like he asked me out  
Will: but he called me cute  
Lou: do you want to call me? I've got an hour for you to freak out over Nico  
Will: rude  
Will: but yes please

Nico: SOS  
Jason: ?  
Jason: your internet being down is not an emergency  
Nico: it is  
Nico: but that's not what's up  
Jason: go on?  
Nico: I accidentally called him cute in Italian and I think he translated it because he hasn't gotten back to me  
Jason: Nico it's going to be fine. There's no way he hasn't got a thing for you  
Nico: can I come over and verse you? Kicking you ass in Mario Kart will help  
Jason: rude  
Jason: but sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouraging comments. They really really helped me update this little fic


End file.
